


gifts & a kiss

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Baz leaves gifts for Simon because he doesn't know how to communicate his feelings any other way.





	gifts & a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i literally read the entire book in a span of 3 days, and i’m so in love with it that i can’t even begin to tell you how much 
> 
> this is my first fic for this fandom, i hope you enjoy it!

Simon looks at the sour cherry scone left on top of his nightstand. He tilts his head, wondering how it got there. Surely, it wasn’t Baz, right? Baz wouldn’t do something like this for him. It could’ve been Penny, but he doesn’t recall seeing it there last night, and she didn’t even come over last night. 

But how many people know that he likes these specific types of scones? And how many people does he even talk to on a daily basis? His options are pretty narrowed down.

Anyway, Watford is a place of magic. Anything could’ve happened. He decides to let it go and just eat it without a second thought, stuffing it in his mouth before getting up to grab his things and head to lessons for the day. 

~ 

The next time something is left for him, it’s a week later. Simon is right about to leave the room again when he sees a paper rose laid out on the ground in front of the door. He picks it up, inspecting the red construction paper. It’s handmade. 

At first, he thinks it’s Agatha, since they’re dating. But this isn’t like her, she’s not the type of person to go the extra mile to get gifts for anyone unless absolutely necessary. The relationship is also going downhill, he can tell, so it’s very unlikely that it was her. Unless she wanted to mend things? 

He twirls the stem around in between his fingertips, and tries to look for a name, or a note, or just any form of writing, but there’s nothing in view. He puts it carefully in his drawer, not wanting it to get damaged. He’s already late to meet Agatha and Penny at the breakfast table, so he decides to leave this mystery for another time.

~

Simon wakes up on the morning of an exam day, feeling nothing uneasiness and anticipation. He barely studied, and nothing that Penny taught him last night stuck in his brain. He’s probably going to get a bad grade, like he always does. 

He remembers ranting to Baz last night, when they were both lying on their beds with the lights turned off. Miss Possibelf is a good person, and he likes her as a teacher, but there’s no denying that her tests are hard.

That holds true even for Baz, and he’s top of the class. But Baz will be fine, he’s always fine. Simon, on the other hand, is borderline failing, and he can’t have that happen. 

Baz stayed silent for the duration of the ramble, but after Simon stopped talking, he offered to help him study for the next exam. That came as quite a shocker to Simon, because Baz isn’t one for pleasantries. He reluctantly agreed, though. 

Baz is currently in the bathroom, leaving Simon alone in the bedroom with his anxiety. Simon sighs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He reaches over to grab his wand that he left on his desk, but his hands close around something else instead.   
He frowns, looking over and finding that there’s a tiny bottle of glitter. He holds it in his palm, confused. There’s a tiny strip of paper attached to it on a string, and he squints to read the small text. It’s handwritten, which is impressive, considering the fact that he can barely even make out the tiny words. 

It reads: best of luck to you and your exam today.

He smiles, clutching the bottle and falling back down into his mattress. It’s definitely from Baz, there’s no doubt about it. He’s so thoughtful that it makes Simon feel like a terrible person. 

Does this mean that it was also Baz who left the scone and paper rose in the past weeks? It could’ve very well been him. But why? This isn’t the Baz that Simon has spent the past 7 years with.

~ 

Simon flips open the cover of his Greek textbook, and he almost jumps when he finds a necklace in there. He looks around the room, but nobody seems to be paying attention. 

He tentatively picks it up by the silver chain, and lifts it until the charm at the bottom his right in front of his eyes. 

It’s a heart necklace. It’s in the most fluorescent bright red color he has ever seen, and he’s fairly certain that it’s been charmed to glow like that. It’s beautiful.

He’s about to try it on when he notices a note still on the textbook page. It must’ve been under the necklace. 

He flips it open, and it says: an addition to your cross.

He smiles to himself, shaking his head. Baz, again. Said person doesn’t share this class with Simon, so he can’t thank him for it right now. 

Holding it out on his palm, Simon takes the necklace into careful consideration. Why a heart? He’s always… suspected, but it’s more of wishful thinking than a real analysis. Baz Pitch would never love him that way. Would he?

There’s only one way to find out.

~

Browsing the aisles of the convenience store, Simon searches for something to serve as a half-decent gift for Baz. After all that he’s done for him, Simon wants to return the favor.   
Normal stores aren’t the most plausible, but it’ll have to do for now. There’s not many magical stores anyway, and he doesn’t want anybody he knows to question what he’s doing.

There’s an entire section dedicated to displaying thank you cards, but he reckons that would be too cheesy. He could add a note, but that’ll be on the side. 

There’s some stationary sets and random trifles, they seem exactly like things Baz would keep just for decoration. 

Simon stops at the stuffed animal row, and takes a look at the choices. He wonders what it feels like to look at representations of animals when you hunt and feed on them everyday. He shrugs, grabbing a stuffed bear anyway.

That, along with a few stylish pens and a book is what he ends up purchasing and carrying with him on the way back. 

~

Agatha ends up breaking up with him. 

Surprisingly enough, he doesn’t mind at all.

~

“Those for your girl or something?” Baz asks, frowning at the pile of gifts tossed on top of Simon’s bed.

“Nope,” Simon replies, rolling over on the bed and picking them up. She’s not even with me anymore, he wants to say.

Baz gives him a weird look, but he remains silent. 

Simon rolls his eyes. “They’re for you, silly.”

“What?” He asks, uncertain. For all the years that he’s known Baz, Simon has never seen him so awkward before. It’d be funny if he wasn’t trying to confess his love for him right now. 

“You heard me,” Simon tells him. “With your superhuman hearing or whatever it is that vampires have.” 

Baz hasn’t actually admitted that he’s a vampire, but Simon is certain. It’s the only logical answer for everything that he’s seen. 

“Are you messing with me?” Baz frowns, sitting on his own bed. 

“Were you? When you gave me all those things?” 

“No,” he says, resolutely.

“Then neither am I.”

Baz stands up, and for a moment Simon thinks that he’s going to walk out the door, but he just makes his way over to Simon’s side of the room. 

They’re only a foot apart now, and Baz kneels down to Simon’s level. Then he tilts his head gently with his fingers and presses a kiss softly on his lips, almost like asking for permission.

Simon kisses back, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> love it, hate it? yell at me in the comments


End file.
